the sweetshop Lady
by charlibear13
Summary: Ethan Hardy was 12 years old when he went to buy some sweets from the sweetshop, that decision changed his life. and when Cal is asked to attend an RTA he sees someone neither of them expected to see again. Will Ethan remember what happened to him and will he let Cal help him through. on top of that Will Cal keep his Job or will Connie get her way.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me after this week's episode and you all know how I like to torture Ethan and big brother Cal. Hope you enjoy. **

Sweetshop lady

Cal's morning hadn't started off great, and he just knew that Connie would hate him attending to this call out, but Charlie was right he was the only one available. He glanced at Ethan as he was heading out the door Ethan smiled and waved at him Cal's heart sunk, he really didn't want to leave Holby especially not now when he and Ethan were getting along so well.

He jumped out of the medic's car and saw the police van he jogged over with Dixie running through the injuries. Cal got to the first patient a policeman with a serious leg wound and losing a lot of blood he glanced a Dixie "I'll be with you as soon as I have him stable ok dix" Dixie answered and rolled the other patient so she could look at her injuries and she gasped before glancing up at the policeman that was hovering over them.

Cal looked over and frowned "everything ok Dix?" Dixie snapped out of her trance and shook her head "I'm ok Cal, I'll need you over here once you're done" Cal nodded

After Ten minutes Cal had the patient stable and got him ready to be transported to the hospital he then moved back to the vehicle and stood over Dixie he fell back when he noticed who the patient was Dixie spoke to him "This is Olive she has…." The rest of the sentenced trailed off as she noticed the colour drain from Cal's face "Cal are you ok?"

Cal shook his head "I can't treat her, I you'll need to get another doctor here" Dixie sensing the panic in Cal nodded and called on her radio Charlie answered and advised he would send Ethan at this Cal leapt forward grabbing the radio "no don't do that, I'm ok I can deal with this"

Dixie spoke to Cal "what's wrong Cal" Cal began to get to work on the patient who was staring intently at him and it was she who answered Dixie's question "Caleb Knight your brother was the small one right with glasses and a stutter, you found him and he was the reason I got caught, oh do say I'll get to see little Ethan again" Cal who had triaged her and was ready to get her moved onto a trolley spoke in a stern tone

"You do not get to ask about him, I am treating you because I respect my oath more than I want to kill you, But you even so much as look at Ethan and I will kill you"

Dixie looked at Cal before speaking "Ethan? Our Dr Hardy, he was one of her victims?" Cal nodded not trusting himself to speak he got her in the ambulance took the seat next to her halfway back and the bumpy ride was making Olive cry out in pain through gritted teeth Cal spoke to her explaining that a fractured Hip is very painful and that they'd give her more pain relief at the hospital, he checked her stats and concentrated on being a Doctor, he couldn't let who he was treating get to him and tried to block out even the fact that he was an older brother, at that moment he was a doctor and that was all.

Dixie was still in shock and had barely looked at the so called 'sweetshop lady' she couldn't believe this evil woman had killed 4 little children and had tried by what it seems to hurt Ethan. She marveled at how well Cal was dealing with it. Shortly they arrived at the hospital and Cal jumped out leaving Dixie and Ian to deal with Olive.

After he had changed he headed in the direction in the small private room Connie stopped him and started having a go at him "if you think you're going in there and treating her you can think again, it's not happening, you may like the lime light but I can assure you, you are no hero, You take the Warden I'll get Ethan to work on her" Cal swallowed trying to remain calm and lost that particular battle

He took a step back "you can think what you like about me, but I can assure you Ethan is not going anywhere near that evil old bag, in fact he's not going to even know she's here, as for treating her, she's all yours" with that Cal walked off looking for Ethan with the plan to distract him long enough so Olive would be up on a ward. He didn't here Connie's intake of breath or her reply of "you will not dictate who will treat who in my hospital"

Cal was treating the warden when he heard a commotion and nodded at Lofty to go and see what was going on. Cal wrapped up with his patient and went in search of Lofty who hadn't come back.

It took Cal 2 seconds to reach the reception area and another 2 seconds to realise that something was very wrong he could hear Olive laughing and he could hear Connie screaming at Ethan, it took a second for that thought to register before he was moving towards the small room getting passed the police who were trying to get Olive handcuffed to the bed while she laughed manically at Ethan who was caught in her other hand and by the looks of it having a panic attack.

Cal was at his side in an instant, and Olive who stopped laughing in seconds when Cal pulled a frozen Ethan out of her grasp and the police managed to get her handcuffed as soon as Ethan felt Cal's familiar arms around him he fell against him sobbing, not caring who saw.

Cal ushered him out of the room, with speaking to Connie "maybe you should learn to trust your staff more" Ethan clung to Cal and Cal knowing that when he was feeling himself would hate that he'd shown weakness got him to the staff room as quickly as he could. Charlie advised the staff that the staffroom was out of bounds and Cal began to disentangle himself from Ethan who was struggling against him not wanting him to let go. Cal sighed before speaking

"Ethan you need to look at me, I'm right here, you need to calm down, you're having a panic attack and if you don't calm down I'll have to sedate you, can hear me, you need to let me help you but you need to let me go, she's not here, she can't and won't get you" Ethan was calming down listening to Cal's voice and pulled back a little releasing Cal enough that he could check Ethan over but not letting go completely he wrapped his hands in the hem of Cal's scrubs and Cal smiled before talking

"That's my boy, keep breathing for me, I need to check that arms, old Sweetie has a strong grip huh"

Ethan winced at her name but started talking "I dddddidn't know she was here I came in as Connie asked me to help, why is she even out of ppppprison, she life without parole, that's what yyyou and mum told me"

Cal nodded "she has, she still hasn't released the where abouts of the….. Ahem… others so they're lawyers, get them a day in court to go over all the evidence and re question her, the accident happened as she was being transported back, I did tell Connie not to let you go but she isn't my biggest fan right now"

Cal frowned a little, "well your breathing is calmer but your pulse is still racing why don't we just sit for a minute ok"

Ethan frowned when he saw the police outside and looked at Cal, Cal reading his face answered him before the question came "they want to know if you remember anything and if you'll give a statement they think it will help with locating the others"

Ethan tightened his hold on Cal and Cal hugged him "you don't have to speak to them Ethan, you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

Ethan nodded but a few tears slipped out of his eyes which Cal gently wiped with his thumb "Ii nnnneeeed to try and rremember, for Laura"

Cal looked up at that it was the first time other than nightmares that he had mentioned the girl that was taken on the same night as him and Cal was about to ask about that when the door was thrust open and Ethan paled when he saw Laura's mum Cal was about to say that this was a private area when she begun to speak

"Do you remember anything Ethan, please I need my little girl home, she's frightened of the dark, she doesn't like being alone"

Lofty came in behind his patient and apologized to Cal who held his hand up noticing Ethan wanted to speak Ethan moved closer to Cal and locked eyes with him before he spoke

"Mrs Rrrearden I saw Laura that night, she was wearing a pink coat, she entered the shop just before me, when I entered the door locked behind us…."

**To be continued**

**What you think guys? I know it's a little different that the episode but it was an idea that formed and wouldn't leave me alone. I will get the 2****nd**** chapter up on the weekend. **

**Please Review, they make me happy and happy me writes quicker :-p **

**Thanks C xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 guys sorry it took so long **** hope you enjoy**

The Sweetshop Lady Chapter 2

The four people in the staffroom fell quiet as Ethan spoke and Cal who was focusing on Ethan's face silently moved towards him, as soon as Cal was close enough Ethan reached out to him

"iiiii nnneed to do this, stay with me?"

Cal nodded "of course I will but I need to go let them know what's happening, they're going to be 2 doctors down for the rest of the shift" Ethan nodded but did not let go of Cal

Instead he hung his head, "I'll come with you"

Cal sighed "Ethan, no your not leaving this room, not with her still here, ok ill be 10 mins maximum and Lofty will stay with you"

Ethan shook his head and tried his best to regulate his breathing, he tried to hold it together while he watched Cal leave

Cal went in search of Charlie first and found him trying to calm an irate Connie down. At the sight of the person who was partly to blame for the state Ethan was in Cal felt his anger rising and took a few steadying breaths. He walked over to them and Connie spun round to meet him

"How dare you speak to me the way you did earlier Dr Knight, regardless of the fact your brother has lost his senses for the time being, the woman is not a threat, he should be well aware of that, That was the 2nd time today you've crossed the line"

Connie wanted to continue, but Cal raised a hand "What you going to do Sack me? Carry on, you, this hospital, this job, nothing matters more than Ethan and right now he is my priority, maybe if you knew how to prioritize correctly then Grace would be with you instead of on the other side of the world"

Charlie winced when Cal said this and though Cal regretted it the second the words left his mouth, his anger wouldn't let him stop

He continued despite Connie's best efforts to interrupt "Ethan has not lost his senses, he has had a run in with someone from his past he hoped he'd never see again, right now Ethan is in the staff room facing the mother of the girl that helped him escape, Ethan is the boy that got away from the sweet shop Lady, so I think he's entitled to a little leave of senses under the circumstances"

Connie was at first lost for words then as Cal went to turn around she spoke "I didn't know Cal, how could I have, and yes maybe I should have trusted my doctors more, but I had no way of knowing the back story of this, and how dare you bring my daughter into it"

Cal looked down as Connie continued "I think we all need to calm down here, Is Ethan ok?"

Cal shook his head "can I talk to you in your office please" Connie nodded and led the way

Cal couldn't help a look into the room where Olive was being treated, and as he looked she smiled and shouted "Give young Ethan my love" Cal ignored her and continued following Connie

Once they were in the room Connie spoke "can you give me a brief outline Cal?"

Cal nodded "When Ethan was 12 he went into the sweetshop and him and another girl Laura were kidnapped, they were held well as far as I know they both were for a few day and on the 5th day Ethan managed to escape, we never really knew how, he would never speak about it"

Cal continued "apart from a few words when we found him he didn't say anything for 2 weeks, when he did start talking again his stutter was worse and it was like a wall had been put in place to protect him, he never mentioned it again"

Connie looked at Cal before saying "But?"

Cal shrugged "He was different, he would follow me around everywhere, he would cry if I left, normal things in the aftermath of a situation like that"

Connie spoke "That why you never left for College at 18, that's why you and Ethan were in the same year at Med school"

Cal nodded "I couldn't leave him, our mum had fallen ill 2 years before she had more bad days than good, I did think about leaving, I was all packed and the week before, Ethan had nightmares nonstop, he would wake up clingy and upset, I couldn't leave him, I tried again the following year but it always put Ethan back to where we were after the kidnapping"

Cal looked up before continuing "it took 6 years before Ethan to feel comfortable if he was on his own for longer than 10 minutes, when it came time for him to go to college, he was a little nervous, so I went to his school of choice"

"Ethan blossomed while we were there, I felt like I could leave him on his own and so I had a little more time for my life, I never resented him for needing me, but when we graduated I left, Ethan never forgave me, until recently"

He looked up at Connie "I know a lot of people think I was wrong to go off on my own and leave Ethan with a sick parent to look after, but I spent over 12 years making not one decision for myself"

Connie put her hand up "I see why you did it, and for what it's worth I'm sorry about earlier, now you said Ethan, never spoke about it so you think seeing Olive broke through the wall"

Cal Nodded "it certainly brought it all back for me"

Connie nodded and was about to speak when Lofty opened the door "Cal you better come quick its Ethan"

Cal was out of the door and racing to the staff room before Lofty had finished speaking, Connie close on his heals

When Cal opened the staff room door for a second he was confused there was no sign of Ethan, then he heard whimpering and turned to the sound while his eyes took in the sight of Ethan curled in on himself his mind transported him back 12 years ago

_**Flashback **_

_**Cal entered his bedroom and noticed something was wrong straight away the bed was empty, since the kidnapping 2 weeks ago Ethan insisted on sleeping with him, Cal looked around the room before leaving to search the rest of the house, he went to his mother's room first but found that apart from his mum sleeping it was empty, Cursing himself for leaving the 12 year old while he went to have shower, he made his way to the landing he was about to go downstairs when he heard a sob from his room frowning he walked back in and followed the noise, he opened the closet door and there curled into the smallest ball was his brother sobbing**_

_**Cal knelt down and spoke gently to him "Ethan kiddo, open your eyes for me, you're not there you're at home with me"**_

_**Ethan continued to sob whispering "Cal's not here, Cal's not here"**_

_**Cal closed his eyes and steadied himself ready for the reaction his next move would get, he edged forward towards Ethan, and slowly uncurled the boy, at first All Ethan did was tense up then, like his life depended on it fought against the hands touching him**_

_**Cal who was expecting this continued moving him so he had Ethan in his lap, then he wrapped both arms around him, so Ethan couldn't hurt himself or Cal. The he spoke in a calming tone **_

"_**It's me, I've got you, just open your eyes and Breathe, its Cal, no one is going to hurt you I promise"**_

_**Cal repeated this sentence 4 times before Ethan started to calm down, he stopped fighting Cal, and realized the arms holding him were Cal's. He turned into them sobbing Cal relaxed his hold and hugged Ethan to him**_

Cal was brought out of the past when he heard Ethan's voice "Cal's not here"

Cal shook himself out of the memory and moved towards the ball that was his brother, he held his hands up to silence everyone in the room keeping his eyes focused on Ethan he asked Lofty "what happened?"

Lofty looked at Mrs Rearden "She kept asking Where Laura was, and it was like a panic attack, he asked for you then looked around for you and then just freaked"

Cal nodded looking at Mrs Rearden "go back to your cubicle, if he says anything that will help locate Laura I will come to see you"

Mrs Rearden hang her head before saying quietly "I'm sorry, I just, I need to know"

Cal nodded and returned his focus To Ethan, Connie stepped up to him placing a hand on his shoulder "Cal you need to be careful he's in a full blown panic attack"

Cal shook his head "Not a panic attack, he in a flashback, he's back there"

Ethan seemed to turn slightly towards Cal's voice and Cal took hope in that, he edged closer speaking in a calming voice "Ethan, can you hear me bud, I need you to listen to my voice, I'm right here you just need to open your eyes for me and take a deep breath"

Cal edged a little closer and when Ethan turned to his hand, he thought it was safe to reach out, he expected the kneejerk reaction from Ethan, and so was prepared when he swung out, unfortunately Cal, was not expected the force at which he sprung, it knocked Cal backwards and attempts from both Connie and Lofty failed to stop Ethan who was running from the room

All Ethan knew was that he had to run, he could hear Cal calling him he needed to get to the voice he need to run, he was no longer 24 and in the hospital, he was 12 and he was running for his life through the trees, his legs ached, his chest burned, but he kept running, knowing he couldn't stop, he didn't see his colleagues calling him, he didn't see Cal gaining on him, and he didn't see the Ambulance as he exited through the doors all he knew was he had to run, Ethan felt his legs buckle, and then everything went black

Cal watched in horror as the ambulance thought going slow knocked Ethan over, he was by his side in an instant along with Connie, who was trying and failing to get a response from Ethan…

**Sorry it took so long to put up guys, will try not to keep you waiting too long before the next update.**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews, so happy you're enjoying the story.**

**C xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for you guys, Thanks again for reviewing and following and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

Sweet shop Lady Chapter 3

12 yr. old Ethan sat on doorstep to the home he shared with his mum and older brother Caleb who was 16. He looked into the house and glanced at their mum who was flat out on the sofa, and empty bottle of vodka by her side, he looked up the street to see if he could see Cal, who worked after school at a local news agents.

He saw Cal's head bob into view and Ethan sighed with relief. He smiled as Cal came through the gate and got up to greet him.

Cal spoke as he came closer "Hey kiddo, how was school today?"

Ethan nodded "Good"

Cal caught his eye and silently asked a question and Ethan continued "mum's passed out thanks to a bottle of Vodka, but a least she's not in pain for tonight"

Cal nodded glancing around Ethan, he knew he would need to get his mother to bed and that it would wake her and the pain would start up again, but Ethan didn't need to know that.

Cal smiled down at Ethan "So I thought we'd order Pizza for tea tonight what do you think?"

Ethan nodded Cal continued "Why don't you go to 'sweeties' and get us something for after and we'll have a video night how does that sound"

Ethan smiled pocketing the money that Cal gave him and giving him a quick hug before he headed out the gate, he turned when Cal spoke

"Straight there and back, and stay to the main roads ok"

Ethan nodded and left the house. Cal would have his mother upstairs in bed and asleep before he got back.

Ethan smiled at the girl who held the door open for him, he knew her from around the estate and that she was a few years older than him.

When Ethan entered the girl went over to the corner where Sweeties dog always sat and petted him, Ethan went to follow but jumped when he heard the door lock behind him.

He turned and saw Sweetie by the door, he cocked his head to the side as a feeling of dread washed through him Laura came to stand by his side before speaking "Are you closing Sweetie?"

Sweetie smiled at them which relaxed Ethan a little "Oh no my lovelies, I just need to go get some stock from out the back, would you help me carry it through Laura and Ethan isn't it?"

Ethan nodded, not trusting himself to speak, his stutter is better than it has ever been but when talking to strangers when he was unsure it always made an appearance

Sweetie smiled again "ok then if you'd follow me" Ethan followed behind Laura. There was something he wasn't sure of but couldn't put his finger on.

When they got to what he assumed was the stock room Sweetie opened the door before saying "You two go in and I'll just go get a list of what I'll need"

Laura nodded and entered closely followed by Ethan, Ethan was then pushed by a frantic Laura as she tried to escape after getting a good look at the room but sweetie was already closing the door and locking it.

Ethan spun around to look at Laura who was crying and frantically kicking at the door, Ethan hadn't realized he had begun to cry until Laura knelt in front of him and spoke

"It's ok Ethan, we'll get out of here maybe the door just slammed shut and sweetie will let us out in a minute"

Ethan shook his head before sobbing "iiiiii wwwaant Cal"

Laura pulled the small boy to her and spoke comfortingly "Cal? That's your brother right" Ethan nodded against her as she continued to speak "must be nice to have an older brother, I bet he looks after you"

Ethan backed away from her and looked up at her nodding he looked around the room before speaking quietly "what does she want with us, do you think this is what happened to the other kids that have gone missing?"

Laura nodded and began to search the room for anything that could be used as a weapon or a way out. After searching the windowless room she came and sat by Ethan, the room was dark Ethan shook with fright when Laura sat down he spoke quietly

"wwwwe're not getting out are wwwe?"

Laura tried a smile but couldn't help a few tears rolling down her face she turned to Ethan and spoke

"Ethan this is very important ok, you always have to be ready, ok that means ready to run or escape, or if she come at you ready to fight ok, and if we get separated you have to be ready"

Ethan began to sob again "Yyyyyou wwwont leave mme will yyyyou Laura?"

Laura shook her head "it's not up to us kiddo"

Ethan had no idea how long they were in that room before Sweetie came back, he did know that when she opened the door he had never been so scared, she stood there smiling at them before speaking

"hello my lovelies, Now I know this room is terrible and I apologize for that, I'm afraid you will have to have your hands tied for now though, then I'll be moving you to a more secluded spot, so who's first"

Laura stood up she looked at Ethan who was shaking she turned to sweetie "me, I'll go first" Sweetie nodded turning her around to get access to her hands Laura spoke again "Where are you taking us?"

Sweetie laughed "now my lovelies that would be telling, but I suppose I could tell it's not like you'll be able to tell anyone now is it" she laughed again as she grabbed a sobbing Ethan and began to tie his hands. She moved them both out in front of her talking in her sweet voice as they were pushed

"I don't know if you know the area well, but just about a mile into the woods just of old mill road there's an abandoned mine, ooh I've done it out so it's lovely and accommodating…

Ethan heard no more as his world was slowly covered in black

Cal who was sitting by his brother's hospital bed for the 2nd time in 6 months jumped as the machines around Ethan's bed begun to beep and the readings spiked. He moved towards Ethan as he woke up choking

He leant over him "hey, Ethan, stay calm, you're safe, I'm just going to get your doctor. And we'll remove the tube ok"

Ethan blinked once and Cal hit the call button which brought his doctor into Ethan's room the doctor asked Cal to wait outside while he sorted Ethan out

Cal sat just outside the door and as the door opened was on his feet "is he ok"

The doctor nodded and moved so Cal could enter"

Cal smiled at Ethan who was sitting up in bed apart from a broken arm he was ok Ethan spoke "What happened?"

Cal sat down before answering "you got hit by an ambulance, which I suppose is good I mean if you're going to get run over" Cal tried to joke, and shifted as Ethan shot up straighter

"Oh my god Cal I remember well at least I think I know where she took us, I know where Sweetie hid us, where Laura is I think….."

**This isn't as long as I wanted it to be but needed to cut it here ready for Chapter 4. I'm away now until the weekend though so prob won't get chance to update until then.**

**p.s I love reading your views so please keep reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it's late, had internet issues****. Hope you all enjoy, kind of a filler chapter you will all find out how Ethan escaped in later chapters I promise.**

Chapter 4

Cal could see the panic on Ethan's face and stood over him placing an oxygen mask over his face, "Deep breathes Ethan, let's not do this again, calm down, we'll deal with this together ok"

Ethan nodded grabbing Cal's hand for comfort he wanted to speak to tell Cal what he had never been able to say but he knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop and there were thing he didn't think he was ready to say yet. He didn't want to lose Cal and he was convinced Cal would leave him when he knew.

He focused on his breathing and Cal. Cal watched his brother closely for any sign that whatever had made him remember had freaked him out, but although his breathing hitched Ethan was controlling it himself, although he did have a death grip on Cal's hand which he didn't drop when Connie walked in.

Connie noted the hand gripping Cal's so tightly like a life support but decided not to comment after seeing Cal's slight shake of the head, Cal was aware of how scared Ethan must be to show weakness in front of his colleagues so he left his hand there using his thumb to draw comforting circles on the back of Ethan's hand.

Connie spoke to them both "Ethan, I owe you an apology, had I known the full story I would never had made you work on her I assure you" Ethan glanced at Cal shrugged his shoulders and nodded

Connie continued "Cal I have managed to cover both you and Ethan's shift so you're free for the rest of the day and tomorrow, I expect you both back here Monday, look after him"

Cal nodded and smiled as Connie walked out the door before speaking to Ethan

"Jeez Eth, you managed to thaw the ice queen, maybe you should freak out more often"

Ethan removed the mask slowly never taking his eyes of Cal and spoke quietly "Who saw?"

Cal shifted slightly but Ethan still refused to let go of the hand instead he stared intently at Cal until he answered him

"Pretty much everyone, but no one blames you, hell half the staff were freaking out about her and they had no history"

As soon as Cal said everyone Ethan's head dropped to his chest and Cal knew he was fighting tears, he gently lifted his head to make eye contact and was shocked to see shame on Ethan's face

He bent own slightly so he could look him in the eyes before speaking

"Don't, Ethan, please don't be embarrassed, only Lofty so the panic attack, but so what, you had every right to be scared, you have nothing to be ashamed of, what happened then or now was not your fault ok?"

Ethan took a deep breath before speaking "I want to tell you what I remember"

Cal looked at Ethan before replying "if you're ready, then I'll listen"

Ethan nodded and Cal pulled the chair closer to the bed so that he could sit without letting Ethan's hand go as Ethan was not letting go anytime soon.

When Cal was sat down Ethan spoke "dddon't stop mmmeee, I need to just say it then I'll answer questions if I can, there's still bits I can't remember"

Cal nodded and motioned for Ethan to continue

Ethan took a deep breath and began

"you know how it started what happened at the shop, I told you that then, but I always blocked the rest out but when I was unconscious I remembered, she took us to old mill Road, there's an abandoned mine there that's where she kept us, well me and Laura"

He looked up at Cal "Go tell the police she was caught the day I ran, Laura should still be there, somewhere, go tell them then I'll tell you the rest, but please Laura needs to come home"

Cal nodded but Ethan still had a death grip on his hand Cal frowned "if you want me to go tell the police, you'll have to let me go"

Cal saw the moment his words registered and the panic set in but Ethan swallowed and took a deep breath and loosened his hand giving Cal his hand back

Cal nodded at Ethan and before leaving placed the oxygen mask over his brothers face "couple of deep breaths for me Ethan, I'll be back in no time".

Cal hurried to the main desk where police were still outside Olive's room, once he explained the location to the police he headed back to Ethan.

In the five minutes it took him, Ethan had managed to work himself into a panic, and Cal knew when he opened the door that he was once again in flashback mode he cursed as he tried to calm Ethan down

_**Flashback**_

_**Ethan and Laura were bundled into a van with their hands tied. It wasn't a long drive but it was very bumpy and with every bump Ethan whimpered, Laura tried to comfort him but with her hands tied it was useless. After about 15 minutes they came to a stop and Ethan stopped crying remembering what Laura said to always be ready, there may be a chance to run when she opens the back door, Run back to Cal, Cal would make it all better. **_

_**Sweetie wasn't long opening the door and first she took Laura, speaking to Ethan, "I'll be back for you baby you just sit tight, Sweetie has a special surprise for you."**_

_**Ethan was very nearly sick but he swallowed and tried to regulate his breathing, he didn't have his pumps with him and he knew he needed to regulate his breathing.**_

_**Ethan had no idea how long he had been waiting in the van a long time, he squirmed against the side of the van. He had been gone for hours, he was scared, cold and tired. He refused to sleep he knew he needed to be alert. **_

_**He jumped when the door opened and Sweetie stood in front of him, he noticed it had gotten dark and he wandered what Cal was doing, did he know he was missing yet? Thinking about Cal made his eyes water with tears and he shook the thoughts from his head he needed to remain calm.**_

_**Sweetie smiled at him before speaking "we'll just get you inside Ethan, then I can untie you, now I've done your room up lovely but it is basic, just for a few days until we can go home ok, just me and you, now you need to be good boy for me can you do that" **_

_**Ethan had frozen with fright and when she continued to look at him he knew he couldn't trust his voice so he just nodded**_

_**Sweetie gently pulled him from the van being far gentler with Ethan than she had been with Laura. She pushed him in front of her, pushing him through a big door and then down some steps.**_

_**Ethan cried out in pain when he missed a step and fell without his hands being able to break his fall he hit his head and cracked his glasses luckily only one of the lenses broke, but he had hurt his head and his knee was bleeding.**_

_**Sweetie pulled him up and spoke "Stop crying, you know I don't like it, we'll get your knee cleaned up, hush now stop making that racket"**_

_**Ethan tried to keep his sobs in but he couldn't help it he was hurting and oh how he wanted Cal**_

_**Ethan was pulled to a stop in front of a door and he looked around but all he saw was a long corridor, his shoulders sagged as she opened the door**_

_**Ethan was a little surprised at the room, for it had a bed and was painted just like any 12 year old boy would like, it looked homely, except it had no windows.**_

_**Ethan was lead to the bed and once there Sweetie left him and closed the door coming back to untie his hands, she placed a book on his hands and left him with a torch she then turned and spoke **_

"_**I'll be back to sort your knee out now be a good boy and read that book, and how about you try and find that voice of yours for me huh?"**_

_**Ethan fell back on the bed and sobbed, he sat there until she returned just sobbing and crying out for Cal.**_

_**When she came back Ethan sat up and spoke to her "Wwwwwhy are you dddoing this? Iiii want Cal"**_

_**The look that passed sweetie's face scared Ethan but she soon replaced it with a smile "Cal, is no more Ethan, and Ethan is no longer your name, you are now Matthew, mammy's special little boy, and you like to be nice to mammy don't you"**_

_**She left after cleaning his knee and getting him changed into new clothes, he hugged his knees to him as he sat back on the bed and cried.**_

_**The hours merged into one and all Ethan knew was fright, Sweetie would come in and read to him, or bring him food then leave him with new game or book. All Ethan did was sit on the bed, he had no idea where Laura was, although he occasionally heard Screaming and crying.**_

_**Sweetie would get angry with Ethan for not talking, and not moving, but Ethan had switched off on the 3**__**rd**__** day Sweetie came in and had Pulled Ethan up from the bed she tutted when she realized Ethan had had an accident and stripped him out of his soiled clothes Ethan hung his head as tears run down his face. Tears of shame mingled with Tears of hurt and frustration.**_

"_**Matthew how many times do I have to tell you to let me know if you have to use the bathroom"**_

_**Ethan kept his head down but muttered "Sorry"**_

_**Sweetie tuned him around to face her "sorry what?"**_

_**Ethan looked down and shivered before answering "Sorry Mummy" **_

_**Sweetie nodded "its ok accidents happen, now I'm going to clean you up, then we're going to have some special time ok" **_

_**Ethan just nodded following Sweetie to a separate room where there was a bath waiting for him.**_

_**Ethan blocked out the bath and Sweetie dried him off, he had a fleeting thought of why am I not getting dressed but it was gone and he was being led naked down the long corridor.**_

_**Sweetie stood in front of the door and as she went to open it a hand shot out from a hole in a broken door to Ethan's left and he heard his name being called **_

"_**Laura?"**_

_**Ethan listened and strained his ears to hear the voice, it sounded like Cal, Cal was telling him to come back to him, to wake up and breath…**_

Ethan shot up on the bed, Calling Cal's name he would have shot up from the bed if Cal hadn't been expected the move and had a firm hold on him

"Easy Ethan, it's me, it's Cal, breathe your safe"

Ethan focused on Cal's touch and voice but though he knew he was safe in the hospital, his mind was still showing him the door and Laura's yells

He looked at Cal before throwing himself into his arms and whispering "Don't make me go in the bad room please Cal"

Cal put his arms around him and comforted him speaking quietly "Ethan you're with me you don't have to go anywhere or say anything you don't want to do"

Ethan pulled back when the door open and Cal sighed and stood up hiding Ethan form whoever had come in, giving him time to get himself under control and wipe the tears.

Cal turned and came face to face with the detective he had spoken to earlier Cal smiled in greeting and was about to speak when the Detective spoke

"We need Ethan to show us where on old Mill Road he was, we have a lot of officers out there, we just need a rough idea, and if we take Ethan there we may be able to find it"

Cal shook his head and was about to say no when a small voice spoke up from behind him

"I'll do it"

**Ok so here it is so sorry it's late I have switched internet provider so I was without internet for what felt like years. **

**I will try and update by the weekend tho.**

**Please review and leave suggestions if you'd like to see anything in the upcoming chapters **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. Sorry it took me longer than I thought to get this up but I am hoping to have Chapter 6 up by tonight for you all.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing they really do make me happy and I love reading them.**

Chapter 5

Cal turned to Ethan and spoke "Ethan you have got to be kidding me, you just had a panic attack, just with her being in the same hospital, do you honestly think you'll be able to go back there"

Ethan looked at him and coward away at the tone he was using "Pppplease don't be mad"

Cal sighed hanging his head "I'm not mad Eth, I'm worried about you, I just think this will be too much, you're not ready for this, I'm sorry I raised my voice, don't be scared"

Ethan looked at him "I'll be ok because you'll be with me right, you will come right" at the thought of Cal not coming Ethan panicked and Cal was back by his side in an instant

"Of course I'll come with you Ethan, calm down, I'm not going anywhere ok just breathe"

Ethan nodded relaxing instantly he looked at Cal "iii need ttto do this"

Cal nodded and turned to the police officer "ok, we'll do this but not until he has been checked over by his doctor and they say it's ok for him to leave"

The officer nodded leaving details of how to contact them when Ethan was ready to do this.

Ethan took a couple of deep breaths hating feeling so weak, and showing weakness but no matter how many times he told himself he wasn't a 12 year old kid anymore he still felt like he did back then and the one thing he couldn't be without was Cal, the thought have not having him here was enough to send him into a panic.

Cal sat on the edge of Ethan's bed and spoke to him "If I think at any time it's too much for you to handle we stop ok, and that includes a panic attack"

Ethan nodded before whispering "just don't go mad, there's ttthings you're not going to want to see but, I need ttttto do this"

Cal took a deep breath "I'll be ok Ethan, don't worry about me"

Cal squeezed Ethan's hand before going to get Connie so she could discharge Ethan

Cal had also spoken to the officers and agreed to meet them in 1 hour so that they could take them to Old Mill Road.

Cal and Ethan were sat in the hospital café having a cup of coffee, Cal keeping a close eye on Ethan, he noticed the kids' hands shaking and looked at him "you don't have to do this Ethan"

Ethan nodded "yes I do, Laura helped me escape Cal, she helped me get to you" Cal nodded in defeat he knew there was no point in arguing with him they were going back to place that Cal almost lost Ethan. Cal sat back in the chair and remembered when he found Ethan running through the woods that day 12 years ago

_**Flashback**_

_**Cal was pacing the living room floor and his mother was sat on the chair crying, when there was a knock on the door, Cal was at the door before the second knock sounded he opened the door to find two police officers there and he let them in he waited until they were in the room before asking for what felt like the millionth time**_

"_**Have you found him? Do you know where he is?"**_

_**The first policeman shook his head before speaking to his mother "we have found some items of clothing and we need you to identify them"**_

_**His mother stared into space just crying and so he answered "I can identify them" The police nodded and ushered him into the kitchen while the police family liaison officer sat with his mother.**_

_**Cal followed the officers and sat on the chair by the kitchen table he hung his head as the officer pulled out a hoody and nodded "that's Ethan's" the officer nodded before speaking**_

"_**Chin up kid, that's actually good news at least now we know where to direct the search party, would you like to help look"**_

_**Cal nodded and went to get ready before turning at the door "Where's my father?"**_

_**Officer Clark spoke "we're just asking him a few questions down at the station that's all"**_

_**45 minutes later and Cal and a lot of people from the town and surrounding areas were at the wood being briefed on what to do and what things to look out for. Shortly they set off and all Cal could think of was 5 days that's how long ago it was since Ethan had disappeared, 5 days since he sent his little brother to the shop.**_

_**Cal looked up when the whistle blew and he felt the weight of the flashlight in his hands. He walked into the woods and it wasn't long before he could hear shouts of Laura and Ethan. He stayed quiet knowing that he needed to hear what was happening in the woods.**_

_**Dusk came round quickly and though the flashlights were not needed yet Cal knew they soon would be**_

_**He heard the whistle blowing signaling them all to head back but instead of turning him around he kept going, something was pulling him in this direction separated from the rest of the search group.**_

_**He heard the second whistle going off and the third but still he kept moving in the opposite direction, he could hear something he just didn't know what.**_

_**He rounded the next corner when suddenly something barreled into him he dropped the flashlight as he struggled to keep himself upright. Once he had his balance back he looked round for the what that had barreled into him and saw a cowering figure sobbing and muttering**_

_**He gingerly stepped forward not wanting to hope but knowing that this was Ethan he could see that Ethan was scared and so spoke gently **_

"_**Ethan, is that you?"**_

_**Ethan looked up and in the 2 seconds it took for him to realize it was Cal standing Cal had fallen to his knees and Ethan crossed the distance burying himself in Cal's safe arms.**_

_**Cal wrapped his arms around his little brother trying to comfort him as he shook and sobbed in his arms Cal spoke to him "I got you Ethan, you're safe" Ethan answered "I knew you'd find me"**_

_**Cal rocked Ethan before pulling back and looking him over "are you hurt anywhere Eth" he began to take in Ethan's appearance he noticed that Ethan was shaking so he took off his hoody and wrapped it around him before drawing him in for a hug again.**_

_**After 5 minutes Ethan's breathing was normal and he had stopped sobbing Cal was a little worried he hadn't spoke, but wasn't too concerned. He took out the whistle and made two short blows he then took out the radio and made the call telling the police where they were as best he could and that he had Ethan.**_

_**Ethan spoke quietly making Cal Jump "don't let her get me please don't go let her make me go in the bad room again"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Those words triggered something in Cal's mind and he was out of the flashback and looking at Ethan across the table who was looking worried and repeatedly calling Cal's name

Cal snapped back to the present "I'm ok Eth, I was just thinking about something"

Ethan nodded "about when you found me?"

Cal frowned wandering how Ethan knew that, when Ethan told him "You were whispering 'I got you, you're safe' those were the words you said to me that day in the woods, when you found me"

Cal nodded and looked at Ethan for any sign of how the younger man was doing before sighing and asking "Ethan can you tell me about the bad room?"

Ethan swallowed and his eyes instantly filled up with tears he shook his head "don't make me think about that please"

Cal sighed wanting nothing more than to leave it there but knowing if they were going to go to the place Ethan was kept, he needed to know and Ethan needed to tell him.

"I need to know Ethan, and I think its better if you tell me, then if you get freaked there I'll be able to help I need to know the whole story, if I didn't think I needed to know this I wouldn't ask you"

Ethan nodded knowing Cal was right "ok"

**So what do you think guys, hope you're still enjoying this. And I will; be posting the next chapter by tonight hopefully.**

**I love reading all your reviews so please continue.**

**And if you have any ideas that would improves the story please let me know.**

**We're getting close to Ethan revealing the secret and what effect will it have on their relationship, Will Cal be able to help him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, here's chapter 6, thanks for the reviews so far and I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

***There is mentions of sexual abuse in this chapter but not too much detail***

Chapter 6

Cal sat back on his seat and sent a text to the officer collecting them to hold off for a little while, knowing that this conversation needed to be had before they went back there.

Looking around at the crowded Café he sighed speaking to Ethan "how about we go somewhere a little more private Eth"

Ethan nodded and they made their way to the memorial garden inside the hospital grounds that was deserted at this time. Ethan sat on the bench and Cal sat next to him. Cal chose to ignore the fact that Ethan scooted closer to him when he set not wanting to draw attention to it as he didn't think Ethan knew what he was doing at this point.

Ethan took a deep breath before he began

"The first 2 days she would just come in, with food, or a book that I had to read she would test me on it in the night when she came back again, or she would put me in a bath clean me up and change me, she always called me 'Matthew'

His head dropped to his chest as he relived the rest

"The third or 4th day I forget which they kind of all blurred into one, Sorry"

Cal shook his head knowing Ethan was delaying and motioned for him to continue

"Well that day it changed, she came in and I'd had an accident and she seemed different, she pulled me into the 'bathroom and cleaned me up, but she never gave me new clothes then she said that we were going to have some one on one Mammy and Matthew time"

He looked up at Cal with eyes begging him to tell him to stop and Cal placed a comforting hand on his knee before speaking

"Ethan, you can't stop you need to get it out before we go there, it's ok whatever it is we'll deal with it and nothing that happened there was you're fault"

Ethan stood up pacing before nodding and continuing

"she led me through the corridor, it was cold and dark but there were lights and I remember trying to cover myself up as I was naked and I was cold she pushed me passed an open room and I saw Laura, she was chained up, I tried to get to her to help her but Sweetie, pulled me from the door"

He paused before going on "Sweetie laughed and said that 'Laura was beyond help', I called out to her and looked up when she saw that I was wearing no clothes she began to scream and shout 'leave him alone' she managed to get to the doorway and grab my leg she scared me and I started to cry which got Sweetie all worked up and I was dragged to stand in front of a door I could hear Laura telling me to run, Sweetie didn't have a grip on me I could have run"

He sat next to Cal and broke down "why didn't I run" Cal pulled him close to him answering him

"You know why, you were 12 years old, you were scared that's all it doesn't mean you wanted whatever happened to you to happen"

Ethan shook as sobs ravaged him "don't make me go on ppplease"

Cal pulled back "sorry Eth, you need to do this if you don't, then we don't go back there, you may think I'm doing this to punish you, but I'm not you need to get to out, I need to know how you may react down there and If I don't know what happened I won't be able to"

Ethan knew that Cal was right, going back there would unlock everything including what happened behind that locked door he sniffed looking at Cal, he leant into Cal's touch, not knowing whether this would be the last time he would comfort him he took a deep breath

"she opened the door and I wanted to run, I've blocked out a lot, but I remember there being a few bodies lying there just staring into nothing, I tried to turn around but she had a firm grip on my shoulder and she led me over to a table in the middle of the room, all the time she kept trying to comfort me about the bodies 'oh I'm sorry Matthew, these were all bad Matthews, but you're a good boy for mammy aren't you'"

Ethan looked up at Cal who had gone pale and decided that he needed to get it out the way

"she then picked me up and I tried to kick out at her but she soon had me laying on the table, I heard Laura yelling, telling me to close my eyes and pretend I was somewhere else, I didn't understand what she was going to do then I saw her getting undressed and she climbed on to the table and she, she …

Ethan had to stop to gain some composure, he couldn't look at Cal, and he just carried on talking

"it went on for a about 15 minutes then she got up got dressed and pulled me back down the corridor, I was sore, I was hurting, and I had no idea what had just happened to me, I sat on the bed and cried and that was where I was when she came the next morning, and it all happened all over again"

Cal stood up and started to pace back and forth and Ethan knew this was the part where Cal would walk away from him he begun to rock back and fore

Cal was angry, he wanted to march into the hospital and kill olive for what she had done to his brother, but a sound from the bench brought his attention back to said brother who was sobbing uncontrollable and muttering, Cal was kneeling in front of him in seconds and was shocked when he heard what he was saying

"Please don't leave me now, I know that I don't deserve you, but I can't do this alone, please, please don't leave me"

Cal pulled Ethan to him "Ethan, no, no please don't ever say that, I would never leave you, and what happened was not your fault, please calm down, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

Ethan calmed when he heard Cal's words but struggled to get out of his arms and Cal not wanting to scare him let him go

"No Cal, I don't deserve you and is wrong of me to ask you to stay, I saw you, you were mad, and I get why, I didn't fight, I'm dirty and I'm damaged and you shouldn't have to be burdened with me"

Those words struck a memory with Cal and he remembered a 12 year Ethan telling him the same thing he knelt to look in his eyes before speaking

"You listen to me, I will never leave you, you are not to blame and you are not a burden, Sweetie is the one that is in the wrong and nothing you could ever tell me will make me walk away, I know what you told me was hard, but she has no hold over you now Ethan"

He looked at Ethan and continued "Ethan, you are my little brother and love you, and I am so sorry I couldn't protect you from her, yes I was angry but I was angry at her, never at you"

Ethan heard Cal's words and saw the tears on his face and fell against him knowing that his brother would stay by his side no matter what.

Cal didn't care that they were sat in the memorial garden on the floor with Ethan sobbing into him, didn't care that he too was crying, all that mattered was he had Ethan and that he was safe.

Ethan begun to shiver again and Cal pulled back realizing that an hour had gone by and he broke the silence

"if we're going to do this, then we need to do this now, what do you, how about we put the final nail in her coffin, let's make sure she never sees the light of day again"

Ethan nodded and smiled feeling stronger than he had in ages, knowing that Cal would be by his side he nodded his agreement when Cal got his phone out to call the police so they could get this over with.

As they waited Ethan pulled Cal into a hug before saying "you don't get to feel bad about not being able to protect me, if I don't get to feel bad about what Sweetie did, deal"

Cal smiled at Ethan "deal, but don't blame me if I never let you out of my site again"

Ethan laughed, but stopped abruptly when he saw the police car pull in and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him he felt Cal take his hand as his mind was telling him not to go back to that place.

**So what do you think guys? Ethan's secret is out, do you think it will make going back there easier?**

**I will try and get the next chapter up by the middle of the week.**

**Please review**

**Thanks C xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 guys, not as long as I would have liked but I needed to stop it here ready for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy **

Cal and Ethan sat in the back of the police Car and Cal handed Ethan his asthma pumps "you want to keep hold of them"

Cal hoped that by given them to Ethan he would feel in control a little bit and he was rewarded with a tight smile.

30 minutes later and the Ethan recognized the bumps in the road and he tensed up

Cal placed a hand on his knee offering silent support.

When the car stopped Ethan took a determined breath and exited the card he realized that he was close the where Cal had found him that day and he automatically knew where to go

He turned to wait to for Cal who was getting out the other side of the car and waiting until he was by his side

Cal spoke first "right you came from that direction, so guess we should start there"

Ethan nodded knowing this, but happy to let someone else take control.

Cal smiled and walked by the side of his brother throwing sideways glances at him

Ethan smiled "I'm not going to break Cal, I've got you here, and I'm fine"

Cal nodded not believing it for a second, he decided not to point out the hitched breathing or the sweaty face and hands not to mention he had a death grip on Cal's top effectively stopping him from moving more than two steps away from him.

Cal was brought out of his thoughts by a small whimper and he realized that they were in an area that was more overgrown, tree coverage was thick and it was obvious that no one came here, he noticed a sign saying no trespassing.

They walked a little further on and Cal was stopped by a gentle tug on his top he looked to where Ethan was looking and spoke

"What is it Eth?"

Ethan looked up at him taking in a deep breath to steady his nerves "this is where she parked the van, the opening has to be around here somewhere" he looked at Cal and shrugged

Cal pulled his brother close and turned to the officers behind them "keep your eyes peeled guys there should be an opening or entrance of some kind around here"

Ethan fisted his hands into Cal's top and whispered "stick close"

Cal laughed slinging an arm casually over Ethan's shoulder "do I have a choice"

Ethan shook his head. Ethan nearly jumped when an officer called out "here" and Cal turned to where the shout came from he went to make a move over there but Ethan stopped him

Cal turned and noted Ethan's breathing and muttered a curse before speaking to him "Ethan your pumps are in your pocket"

Ethan nodded and got them out he took a few puffs and his breathing evened out although Cal noted that he was still pale he knelt down and took Ethan's face in his hands "you got them here, you don't need to go in"

Ethan looked up I gratitude but shook his head "if I don't do this everything I have gone through today will be for nothing, she'll still have a hold over me"

Cal went to interrupt but Ethan continued "I promise if I freak out when we go in I'll come back up, but I have to try"

Cal took a steadying breath before nodding not trusting his voice and he stood allowing Ethan to once again get a grip on his top and he walked towards the opening.

Ethan looked at Cal and asked a silent question Cal smiled pulling Ethan into a hung and answered him

"I am right here, and we are doing this together, at any time if you want to back out we can do ok"

Ethan nodded and the police officer opened the door to the mine, Ethan heard everyone's gasps as they seen the overhead lights and what looked more like a corridor in a hospital than a mine he laughed before saying

"It gets better wait till you see the penthouse suite"

The officers gave a little laugh and Cal smirked, everyone new Ethan was trying to lighten the mood, and everyone knew it wasn't working.

The officer in charge spoke to Ethan and Cal "you want to go first or do you want us to?"

Ethan strode forward and stopped by the room first in the corridor

He laughed bitterly and Cal's worry notched up a gear when he spoke "welcome to the sweetie's whistle stop tour, this room on your left would be where sweetie stayed, well when she weren't pretending to be part of the search team etc."

Cal wanted to ask Ethan if he was ok but Ethan was moving forward "next we have the 'bathroom' no rubber ducky's in there, keep up everyone, next stop is my room, well 'Matthew's room'"

When they reached the door Cal peered around it and was shocked to see a bedroom like any other he entered the room behind the officer who had passed Ethan who was stood just inside the door not leaving Cal

The officer in front of them turned sharply when he heard an officers yell of "officer down"

Ethan and Cal barely had time for the words to register before their world was plunged into darkness as the lights went out, Ethan moved towards Cal instinctively and Cal grabbed him whispering "it's ok, we're just going move towards the door, ok"

Ethan nodded although Cal couldn't see it he felt it. The officer that was with them spoke making Ethan jump "you boys stay with me, it's probably nothing but you stick close"

Ethan whimpered and Cal answered "I need to get him out no"

The officer turned on his torch and heading towards the main door when the door slammed shut and the one at the back of the building swung open, from the beam of the torch they could see a room, having no option Cal began dragging a reluctant Ethan in that direction

Ethan fought him "no not in there, please, don't make me go in there"

Cal knowing that this was the bad room wrapped his arms around Ethan and spoke to him

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm with you ok, please just trust me"

Ethan nodded and tried to calm his breathing. The officer led them to the room and waited for them to enter

Cal and Ethan walked through the door and Cal let out a sigh when the lights came back on.

His relief however didn't last long when he saw the look on Ethan's face and followed his gaze just in time to see the heavy door slam shut…..

**Oh ohh what's going to happen? I'll try not to keep you waiting too long, but to be safe I'll say I will have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**

**Cheers C xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the delay I meant to get this up on the weekend but I haven't been well. Thanks for all the reviews it helps me to write if I know your all enjoying it.**

Chapter 8

Cal stared as the officer at the door fell forward onto his knees his eyes flickering shut as he lost consciousness. Cal raised his eyes and saw another officer standing behind him, his gun in his hands.

Ethan whimpered Cal moved to put himself between Ethan and the threat he went to speak but the officer beat him to it

"I'm so glad you could come back today, I've waited a long time for this" at the confusion on the brothers faces he continued

"it was hard getting into the police to do this but I knew it was the only way I'd get you back here, the crash and Laura's mum turning up that was just too good an opportunity for me to pass up" he paused before raising his hands

"I will take questions after the class, I know you're wandering who I am and I will tell you all in good time, first I want to see Ethan, Cal please let me see him"

Cal tensed and shook his head "no, this isn't happening, let us go, the police know where we are, I have no idea who you are but you have to know that they will come looking for us, what about the police outside, you can't get away with this"

The officer laughed before answering "well the officers outside would be a problem if I was on my own, now you want to know who I am, I am Matthew"

Ethan's breathing picked up and Cal stepped back and turned taking Ethan's pumps out of his pocket and passed them to him whispering "Calm down, I'm here, you need to stay calm ok"

Ethan gave him a quick nod and clung to his top as Cal turned around the officer or Matthew was staring at them and smiled clapping slowly

"I must say this is better than I expected, to get both of you here oh mummy would be happy, and we have to make mummy happy"

Ethan gagged as he tried desperately no to be sick, Cal stared at Matthew before speaking

"Are you Sweeties actual son?" when he received a nod he continued

"You know that your mum was sick right, that she kidnapped innocent children and raped and killed them, she was sick in the head"

Matthew stood tall "she didn't kill all of them only the ones that weren't good for her, yes she was my mother when I went away to college it set her off a little, when I heard what had happened and that she was arrested I knew I need to come back here"

Cal and Ethan jumped as they heard someone outside the room and Matthew smiled

"Ah our guest of honor has come back Ethan I believe you know here "Honey, come and meet our guests"

The door opened and Ethan buried himself in Cal's arms muttering "no, no, no"

Cal put his arms around Ethan as he tried to come to terms with what he was seeing he couldn't stop the question escaping "Laura? Is that you?"

The girl who had entered looked up and smiled "it's nice to finally meet the Cal I heard so much about, Ethan please don't be upset it'll all be ok"

Cal shook his head not quite believing what he was seeing and hearing he continued to offer silent support to Ethan who was falling apart he steadied them both and tried to take it in, he needed to know how much trouble they were in was Laura working with Matthew, was she still a prisoner, what did they want, and more importantly he needed to get Ethan out of here the kid wasn't going to last much longer before losing his mind.

He kept his arms around Ethan shielding him from seeing anything and spoke

"What do you want with us?"

Matthew laughed and pulled Laura to his side Cal frowned at the way Laura tensed up when he pulled her close and part of him relaxed sensing that Laura wasn't as happy to be there as they all thought.

"We all know the Ethan, Laura and dear mummy's story, I want to tell you my story, growing up Mummy was always so clever and was always thinking up fun ways for us to spend our weekends, but my favorite times would be when we would have special one on one Matthew and mummy time"

Ethan could no longer fight against it and he pulled back turning away from Cal to empty his stomach Cal rubbed a comforting hand on Ethan's back and was thee to catch him as his legs gave way.

Matthew paused only slightly before continuing "when I had the phone call from the police I knew I had to come home, I knew this would be the place she would have been keeping you and though the police continued to ask me if I knew where Laura could be I said nothing"

Laura hung her head as he continued "after a week I came out here expecting to be doing a cleanup job, I didn't bank on little Laura having such a will to live, she was alive barely, so I nursed her back to health all the while laughing at her declarations of 'Ethan will bring them back here, he'll bring Cal to get me out, at least he's safe' it took me months to convince her that you had forgotten, after that it was easy to get her on my side"

Laura looked up at Cal and Ethan and spoke to them "why didn't you come back for me, you just left me here"

Ethan was by now sobbing in his brothers arms and couldn't speak Cal looked at her "he was 12, he blocked out most of what happened almost the second he was rescued it took days for us to know that it was Sweetie who had done it, by that time he was barely speaking, he was scared kid and he thought you were dead"

Laura nodded and Cal noticed the tears that fell from her eyes before Matthew took back the attention and began to speak

"So me and Laura became firm friends, of course I can't let her out but she has everything she needs and we can take walks in the wood together, when I told her I wanted a little reunion well she was more than happy to help"

Cal interrupted him "why do you want us here"

Matthew nodded "from what Laura has told me Ethan was a firm favorite with mummy and I just had to meet him, I know that when I get mummy out she'll be so happy then we can be one big happy family"

Cal paled as Matthew continued "of course, I didn't mean to get you here but when I saw how Ethan was I knew I didn't have a choice but I'm sure mummy will be ok with it, now I need you to be quiet while I go and see if he's back yet"

Cal looked up at that "who else are we expecting Father Christmas?"

Matthew laughed "oh no, my brother of course, he had to go and get mummy, now you sit tight and I go see if they're here"

Matthew ushered Laura out and closed the door, the echo of the door closing matched the internal sound of Cal's heart dropping as he desperately tried to find a way out of this for him and Ethan who at this moment was burrowed into his side sobbing.

**So did you enjoy? Let me know. Will Ethan lose his mind? Will Cal be able to get them out and will Sweetie get a second chance at hurting Ethan?**

**Stay tuned**

**C xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys love hearing from you all. And sorry this took a while to put up. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

Cal pulled Ethan away from him and crouched to get a better look at how he was doing, he could feel the shakes that were vibrating through the younger man's body and he forced Ethan's eyes up to his

"You need to calm down for me, I am right here with you, and I will get us out of here I promise, but we have to keep our wits about us, you need to calm down for me"

Ethan struggled to calm his breathing down and shook his head When Cal pushed him against the table to get him to sit down so that he could help him with his breathing Ethan lost it

Cal fearing for his brother's safety pulled him down to the floor and sat him with his head between his legs telling him to "breathe"

After 10 minutes Ethan muttered Cal's name and Cal sat up bringing Ethan up with him he asked Ethan

"You ok, what is it?"

Ethan shook in his brothers arms and spoke quietly "tttthe table that's where she…."

Cal closed his eyes and pulled Ethan into him "that's not going to happen, I'm here with you"

Ethan nodded but jumped when the door opened Cal stood up once again placing himself between the door and Ethan he turned to see Laura come through the door and head towards them

Cal struggled to read the expression on her face and tensed as she came closer he frowned as she placed something in his hand and looked down to see a key she spoke quietly

"The key to getting out is how much you want it"

Cal frowned and was about to answer her when Matthew walked through the door shortly followed by who Cal assumed was his brother Matthew spoke to them

"hey guys, sorry I had to keep you here so long, you'll be shown to your rooms shortly, so this here is my big brother Thomas and I think you both know mummy"

Ethan refused to look up and Cal stared intently at her with nothing but hatred, both refused to speak but flinched when they heard Sweetie talk

"Oh look it's my sweet little Ethan, ah it's so good to see you at home again, and you've brought Cal well we're just going to be one big family aren't we"

Cal continued to look at her and the doctor him in took in the slight sheen of sweat on her face and lack of any colour in her cheeks, his brain registered that A: she was not well and B: she was in pain, Cal smirked before talking

"how's that dislocated hip holding up for you Sweetie, or the damaged kidney, I'm guessing your in a lot of pain right now"

The grin faded a little and her stance changed to one of defense before she spoke to Cal

"Well now it's nothing a little pain killer won't fix, don't you worry about your mummy now"

Cal was about to speak when Ethan spoke beside him

"yyyou are not my mother and I am not you're son"

Ethan was shaking and Cal stood closer to him feeling proud his little brother was standing up to her he watched as Sweetie crossed the distance between them and winced a he heard the slap she landed on Ethan's face,

Ethan stepped backwards his hand coming up to his cheek which was stinging as sweetie spoke

"Now Ethan, you know better than this, now what do you say Ethan, or do I have to put you over my knee?"

Ethan paled a little and Cal stood closer to him, as Ethan head dropped down as he said

"Sorry Mummy"

Sweetie smiled at Cal before clearing her throat and turning to her actual sons "boys, show our new family members to their room, they can stay together, maybe Ethan will be more comfortable that way"

The boys were shepherded to what was now their room without any words being spoken.

Ethan sat on the bed and looked at Cal tears streaming down his face and Cal sat beside him before Cal pulled him into him Ethan spoke brokenly

"Please Cal get me out of here, I'll never ask you for anything ever again, but please get me out of here"

Cal pulled him to him as Ethan sobbed in his embrace he spoke clearly

"we ae both getting out of this Ethan, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you, now I need you to tell me exactly what you remember about the lay out of this place"

Ethan did answer instead he fell asleep in Cal's arms, Pulled them both up the bed so he was resting against the headboard and Ethan was rolled into to the tightest ball again

St his side gripping onto Cal tightly.

Cal was dozing when he heard the door open to their room and his eyes shot open, he instantly pulled Ethan in tighter to him, he noted that Ethan didn't stir before his eyes landed on Laura by the door holding a tray Cal relaxed a little and Laura smiled nodding towards Ethan

"I'd hear him calling for you all night, he was convinced you'd find him, some kid brother you have there"

Cal spoke quietly not wanting to wake Ethan "I know, Laura, what are you doing here, if he lets you out why haven't you run?"

Laura shrugged "he didn't let me out for years and I knew if I gained his trust he would eventually, then when he did he spoke about getting Ethan back, and getting his mum out, and I couldn't let him do that to Ethan, I knew I had to stay in case he got you back here"

Cal frowned "wait Laura are you saying you knew this was going to happen, surly that would give you more of reason to leave if you cared about Ethan that much you should have run gone to the police"

Laura nodded "the police would never have caught him and Ethan would be here, I need to get him out, I promised him I'd get him out then and I failed he got himself out, I am your key out of here Cal, you have to trust me"

Cal shook his head "trust is earned, I can't just give it, especially when Ethan is involved"

Laura heard a noise behind her and hurried to place the tray on the small table "you better eat all that she doesn't like waste"

Cal sat up straighter as Ethan stirred and he placed a calming hand on his back letting him know he was there.

The next few hours passed without anything happening and Cal was beginning to lose track of the time he guessed it must be early hours of the morning everything had been quiet for a few hours, he jumped a little when he saw a noted appear under the door he gently moved Ethan so he could get up and walked to retrieve the note he sat at the little table and opened the note and frowned as a key fell onto his lap, he read the note

Cal, the boys are asleep and Sweetie is lying in bed watching TV, I've given her so many pain killers she'll be passed out in 10 minutes, get Ethan and get out I have placed a small lantern by the main entrance, the key will open your door, the main door has a latch above head height do not make a noise. Laura xx

Cal looked at the note a few times before going over to the bed he gently shook Ethan awake. Ethan sat up squinting at Cal and Cal placed a finger over his lips and showed him the note Ethan nodded but Cal saw the fear and whispered

"Hey, it'll be ok I promise"

Ethan nodded again and Cal moved to the door, Ethan closely behind him, Cal placed the key in the lock and slowly turned it hoping it wouldn't make a noise, the lock clicked into place and Cal froze hoping nobody heard the click that sounded so loud in the quiet mine. When he heard no other sound he gently opened the door and looked out he sighed in relief when he saw the lantern just a few paces away and no other doors open.

He out his hand behind him and Ethan took it and followed him out they had the main door open and spoke "get ready to run ok"

Ethan nodded then froze as in the pale light he saw a hand come out and rest on Cal's shoulder who jumped before spinning around with the light and seeing Ethan's scared face and feeling the hand tighten on his shoulder his hope of escape was lost….

**So sorry it took so long for me to get this up, I have been so busy of late I'm hoping to get the next chapter up pretty soon for. Hope you all enjoyed this and please review I love hearing from you **

**Thanks for reading C xx**


	10. Chapter 10

The sweet shop lady chapter 10

**So sorry for the delay guys. Kind of got caught up in real life for a bit hahaha that and I got a little of the old writers block, but I'm back on track now hopefully. Hope this chapter was worth the wait and I think everything is calming down now so updates should be quicker. Thanks for sticking with me. **

Cal spun around knocking the hand from his shoulder and placing himself in between Ethan and the danger, Ethan thankfully got himself together enough to continue opening the door but he whimpered when Cal let out a grunt as Sweetie pulled him with a strength that shocked Cal and he lost his balance Ethan froze as her gaze landed on him as she spoke

"Bad boy Ethan, you know I don't like it when you try to run away from Mummy, now you will have to be punished"

That one sentence was enough to make Ethan pale but it also turned a switch and Cal saw his brother steady himself ready for a fight he couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips as he heard Ethan say

"You are not my mother, you are a sick old lady who needs help, and I am not a scared 12 year old boy any more, let me and my brother go"

Sweetie took a step back but then laughed "oh Ethan you nearly had me then, you can't fight me, your frightened of your own shadow, I remember you, crying for your brother all hours of the day, stuttering his name like it would magically make him appear, you're pathetic and you're mi….."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Cal had stood up and managed to hit her to the floor grabbing Ethan and going through the now open door, not worrying about her or anyone else he spoke quietly to Ethan

Turn left at the clearing and head for the road the police cars are there, and no matter what happens keep going, if I fall behind you keep going you got that"

Ethan grunted a reply and turned to look at Cal as he did he tripped over a tree stump and he fell to the floor he heard a crack and for a moment the pain rendered him speechless

Cal was by his side in an instant cursing the tree stump, one look at Ethan's ankle and Cal could see it was broken but more worriedly he could hear heavy footsteps gaining on them not far away

He turned Ethan's face around and looked at him "I know it's going to hurt Ethan but I need you to get up we need to get out of here now"

Ethan grimaced and couldn't help the small sob that escaped as he hobbled onto his feet leaning heavily on Cal they both froze as they heard the click of gun getting ready to fire and Cal risked a glance at Ethan and turned around expecting at any minute to have a bullet heading towards him, when that didn't happen he squinted into the glaring light of a search light and almost laughed in relief when he saw the outline of a man in uniform he quickly turned his attention back to Ethan when the man spoke

"Cal? Ethan? We've been out here for hours looking for you guys, where are my men"

Ethan who had started to laugh laughed louder before declaring "dead, all of them hahahahahah"

Cal looked at Ethan and cursed "Can we have question time after I got him somewhere safe I think it's a safe bet he's shock, and this ankle needs to be set"

the officer moved fast helping Cal take some his brothers weight and led them to the base of the operation, where Cal could thankfully see an ambulance stationed he smiled in relief when he saw Dixie come into view

He spoke quietly to Ethan who he could feel was shaking "it's ok Eth, we're safe now, and I got you"

Cal then looked up at Dixie who was there with a trolley and spoke "he's got a nasty broken ankle, and I think he's gone into shock, we need to get him to hospital and fast ok"

Dixie nodded, while Cal began setting Ethan on the trolley, Ethan began to fight him and Cal stopped knowing that fighting against Ethan would get them nowhere instead he held his hands up and spoke softly "Ethan it's me. Nothing and no one here is going to hurt you, we need to get you to hospital, do you understand?"

Ethan looked at Cal and nodded but grabbed hold of Cal's hand in a silent request Cal nodded and smiled "I'm coming to but first I need to speak to the police will you be ok with Dixie" Ethan frowned looking at Dixie for the first time and nodded

Cal walked over to the officer that led them out of the woods and spoke quickly "I'll answer all the questions later but you have to know that sweetie, her two sons re still there, and Laura, the girl that was kidnapped with Ethan, he's still alive, you have to get her out"

The officer nodded heading over to the chief and relaying the information, forming a search party even as the ambulance carrying Ethan and Cal pulled off slowly.

It took the ambulance 20 minutes to get to the hospital it took Cal another 20 minutes to calm Ethan down enough so that they could move him into Resus which thankfully their colleagues had emptied, Connie stood by the door and Cal nodded at her and Lofty who were there to treat his brother who was still in a state of shock and a lot of pain

Connie advanced speaking softly "Ethan, I'm just going to check you over" Cal had sat in a chair and was getting the once over by Lofty when Ethan began to shout causing Cal to jump up and go to him

"No, no,no,no,no,no, please ddddont cccome nnnear me, please iiii wwwwant Cccccal, please dddont hurt me I'l be gggood I ppppromise"

Connie immediately stepped back let Cal into Ethan's line of sight, Ethan calmed instantly and Cal spoke to him "Ethan, this is Connie, we are at the hospital, your safe Connie here needs to treat you and get that foot in plaster but I'm going to be right beside you ok"

Ethan calmed with every word Cal said and gave a nod Connie started to near him and Cal sensed the panic in Ethan straight away, instead of shouting and hitting out Ethan went dead still like he was pretending he wasn't there as Connie started to take off his top so she could check him over the tears were pouring down his face and Cal couldn't take it, Even Connie and Lofty look relieved when Cal told them to stop

He faced Connie, "it's going to have to be me, he won't trust anyone else and this is going to make him worse his asthma will play and he could swing out at you, I'm going to have to treat him"

Connie nodded "I'll need to stay to observe and Lofty to help" Cal nodded and Connie gave a small smile as she instantly saw Ethan relaxing, it amazed both Lofty and Connie how gentle Cal was as he treated Ethan who looked at his big brother with awe

When Ethan was cleaned up and it was agreed that the they only major injury he had was a broken foot they wheeled in the portable x-ray machine to confirm this Cal went about placing the foot in a cast and while the drugs they had given in Ethan to help with the pain made his head clearer Cal could tell the shock was wearing off and spoke

"You with us Ethan?" Ethan looked at Cal just as he finished the cast and nodded Cal seeing his eyes fill with tears nodded to Connie and Lofty who promptly left the room to tell their colleagues how Ethan was, Connie turned at the door in time to see Ethan fall into his brothers embrace sobbing she only heard one word but it was enough to know that there would be fall out from this she sighed as she heard him say it again "Laura"

Cal hugged Ethan too him "The police are there now Ethan, they know let's just hope they find her"

Ethan continued to sob in his arms and Cal knowing that this was Ethan's way of dealing with the last few days let him cry, he didn't need to say anything he just needed to be there.

When Ethan stopped he made no move to get out of the embrace and Cal reading his thoughts answered the silent questions

"There'll plenty of time to talk to the police Ethan, for now just sleep I'll be here when you wake up"

He gently laid Ethan back on the bed and sat in the chair he let a few tears fall from his own eyes, but comforting himself with the fact his little brother was ok, he was safe and they would get through this.

He looked up as he heard Connie enter "Cal, the police are here, they, ah well they found Laura"

Cal smiled before he heard Connie continued "I'm sorry Cal, she didn't…."

**Hhahaha another cliffy, I promise this time it won't take me so long to update hope you enjoyed please review tell me what you think. Loving all the Cal/Ethan fics that are being written to guys so please keep up the good work. Sorry I haven't reviewed any I really have been busy but I do read them all and enjoy them**

**Love C xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 the sweet shop lady**

**Hope you enjoy, sorry its a little short hope you forgive me. Xx**

"She didn't make it, I'm so sorry Cal they found her in the same clothes as the day she went missing, still chained up in one of the rooms, they say that she looks peaceful they've bought her body in her mum is with her now, its slightly decomposed but…"

Cal interrupted her confused "decomposed… that's not possible, she was alive when we got out today she helped us"

Connie looked at him before speaking "Cal I don't know what to tell you, whoever helped you it wasn't Laura"

Cal went to answer when he heard Ethan speak "Did they find her is she here, can we see her"

Cal closed his eyes he had hoped he'd have had a little longer before having to tell Ethan something that had him confused

He smiled walking over to Ethan who relaxed further into the bed the nearer Cal got to him and grabbed his hand the moment he was close enough

"hey, you are supposed to be sleeping, the police a still trying to figure out a few things, we'll go speak to them later, you think the meds we gave you are out of your system enough for you try walking with some crutches?"

Ethan smiled "I'll be fine Cal, where are we going"

Cal smiled proudly at Ethan "well, I figure you probably don't want to stay here tonight and I thought we could go home get some proper sleep and then go to the police in the morning"

Ethan shook his head "yes to home but I need to go to police first because I need this to be over, for good, I need to be able to move one"

He looked up at Cal who wiped a tear gently from his face before he out his arms around him and spoke

"I am so proud of you little brother and whatever you need to do to beat this I will be by your

Side"

Ethan nodded before looking up at him "so tell me what the police said about Laura, because I know you know something, and I get that you want to protect me, but so did Laura, she helped both of us I need to know"

Cal signed. "it wasn't Laura that helped us, they found Laura's body, she died a long time ago, they think she was killed the day you escaped all this years ago, whoever helped us escape it wasn't Laura, and the police are dealing with that right now so they asked if we would go there tomorrow, but if you need to do it today then we will"

Ethan looked at Cal confused "I don't get it, who helped us, and where are they"

Cal went to answer but turned when he heard the door open behind him and Connie walked in carrying the crutches she handed them to Cal who turned back to Ethan who took them from him and stood up making sure to keep his weight off his injured foot, he looked up at Cal

"Take me home, I want to go home now"

Cal nodded ok "I'll just go get you discharged"

Ethan nodded "we'll go, I'm not quite ready to be alone yet" he shrugged sheepishly at Cal

Cal nodded "Ethan after this I am never letting you out of my site"

As they exited some police officers approached them

"I'm afraid that you 2 are going to need to stay here or somewhere safe until we get this situation under control"

Cal frowned "what do you mean under control, didn't you catch them"

The officers looked down

"I'm afraid that they have escaped, and there is no sign of the mystery girl that helped you guys, it's not safe for Ethan right now"

Cal looked at Ethan who began to shake and Cal stood firm "I'm taking him home you can station police officers there, he needs sleep, I won't let him out of my sight and you lot better get your act together and find them, before anyone else goes missing"

Ethan nodded thankfully at Cal who followed the officers out keeping a hand on Ethan's arm.

The officers arranged to take them home and after a check of the flat they parked outside handing a radio to Cal with directions on its use.

Ethan sat on the couch and Cal made them a sandwich and a cuppa before joining them "Cal if it wasn't Laura who was she"

Cal shrugged and jumped instantly putting himself in front of Ethan when they heard from the doorway

"It was me"

**SO sorry this is so short but it seemed like the right place to leave it. Thank you all for your reviews it means a lot to know that you are all enjoying this story. I will try and get the next chapter up on the weekend but I won't promise **

**Please enjoy and review C xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The sweet shop Lady Chapter 12**

Ethan whimpered and Cal put his arm around him pulling him into his side before speaking "The police are looking for you, who are you?"

She smiled at them "I'm a friend, please I'm not here to hurt you, can you trust me?"

Cal's fingers run over the keypad on his phone but she continued before he could dial

"Please Caleb, let me explain everything, then if you need me too I will go to the police"

Cal looked at Ethan who nodded but relaxed more into Cal's side, Cal looked up "What's your name? I know you're not Laura"

" my name is Isabelle, and I am Olive's only Daughter, I was the golden girl, they kept everything from me until they needed me to pretend to be Laura, I was placed in Care when Olive was arrested didn't know about any of my family until my brothers came and found me last month"

Cal who had loads of questions remained quiet as Laura continued

"When they told me what they had planned, I knew that I had to go along with it, to try and help you, I wanted to go to the police but I knew that my older brother was in the police force and so they would still find a way of doing this to you, Ethan, I am so sorry for what they have done to you"

Ethan looked away from her not trusting her but trusting that Cal would take care of him, he could tell by Cal's tense body that he didn't fully trust her but knew they needed to let her think they did

Cal spoke making Ethan jump slightly "you could have stopped this from happening by going to the police, you could have prevented this if you really wanted to protect Ethan, why should we trust you when you let this happen"

She looked down before looking back up with a big smile on her face that unsettled Cal

"you shouldn't trust me, I'm a stranger to you, in fact thanks to you two I am a stranger to my family too, but I can always get to know them, this plans was elaborate I never thought it would work we had you why would we let you go, but mother was adamant you needed to trust me, so I became Laura and I helped you escape"

Cal who had the sense while she was talking to dial 999 and leave it on speaker hoped that they would get to them in time, he almost smiled in relief when he heard a knock at the door but soon realized it wasn't the police

Laura beamed "ah that's them now, let's let them in is it"

The door was opened and in walked Olive or at least she was carried in obviously in a lot of pain by her adoring sons

The older one looked at Cal "She needs help, you are going to treat her then we are going to have a family meeting"

Cal frowned confused "why would I help her, she not only kidnapped my brother, frightened him, raped him, I couldn't care less how much pain she's in she deserves a lot more"

The oldest one answered again "Because Caleb, we are a family and we help each other and if you don't, well let's just say Ethan will pay for"

Cal closed his eyes "put her in the bedroom first door on left, But Ethan stays with me at all times"

They all nodded and moved Olive who was groaning in pain but still looking at Ethan like he was a piece of meat

Cal turned focusing on Ethan "Ethan, calm you're breathing down, we're going to go treat her and I need your help ok, I'm not leaving you alone ok, we will be ok" he pulled him in for hug and whispered "the police know they won't be long"

Ethan took a deep breath and nodded before whispering "if we get a chance to run I'm ready, always ready"

Cal smiled, before following the crazies into the bedroom, he retrieved his bag on the way Ethan close on his tail

Cal spoke "she has a broken hip, there is nothing I can do here, all I can do is give her morphine for the pain, she needs surgery"

Everything happened quickly after that, Ethan was grabbed by Isabelle who pulled him to the floor and stared tearing at his clothed, while the 2 brothers held onto Cal struggling to keep him away as he fought against them, Ethan had frozen Cal could see him change, switching off, pretending he wasn't there.

Cal shouted at Ethan, he needed Ethan to fight "Ethan, I'm right here you have to fight her off, come on Ethan you have to snap out of it"

Cal could see Ethan had tears pouring down his face but he did attempt to fight her off, however the fight left Ethan pretty quickly when Isabelle spoke

"If you're a good boy Matthew then Caleb won't get hurt, you don't want Cal to get hurt now do you, you see I have to do this, Mother wants me to be a part of this family, and I have to prove to them that I can be"

Ethan still as soon as the threat against Cal registered in his mind and he let his mind go elsewhere knowing what going to happen and having no control to stop it, Cal protected him now it was Ethan turn

Ethan locked his eyes on Cal's who was shaking his head and had tears streaming down his face he focused on the eyes that told him everything that didn't need to be said he saw love, he saw that this was not his fault and he saw that Cal would love him regardless, it was that, that gave him strength

Cal was speaking to everyone in the room "please, don't do this, he's been through enough, just please, if family means anything to you then know that me and Ethan are all each other has, please don't do this, I can't lose him"

The real Matthew spoke up "you won't lose him, if you all do what we say, she needs to do this then we will all leave and we can be a family"

Cal fought against the hands that held him and managed to land a punch on Matthew who stumbled back, Adam automatically let go of Cal to catch Matthew and Cal was pulling her Off Ethan in seconds, Cal threw her behind him and spoke to Ethan "get up, and run Ethan the police are downstairs get to them"

Cal had managed to get Ethan's clothes on him and had him on his feet and pushed him through to the living room and when Ethan heard Cal's voice shout "run" he took off part of him cursing himself for not checking on Ethan but Cal followed the instruction with "I'll be ok, just get out"

The police stationed outside in the car stumbled out of it, and cursed as they saw a panicked Ethan come out of the building, once making sure Ethan was safe with colleagues, they entered the building the officers with Ethan tried to calm him as he called for Cal over and over

Ethan jumped and joined the Officers on the floor as there was an explosion above them and the place went up in smoke and flames,

Ethan fell to the floor crying, screaming for Cal as the police officers called for the fire department

No one knowing what had happened but assuming all lives would be lost there was no way anyone could survive that explosion

**So I couldn't sleep and I thought you guys have been so kind with your reviews that I would get this chapter up for you. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews and the following it inspires me to keep writing **

**C xx**


	13. Chapter 13

The Sweet Shop Lady Chapter 13

Ethan had no idea how he got back to the hospital, he just remembers Connie talking to him on the bed as he repeated Cal's name over and over, Why wasn't anyone telling him anything, he was right behind him he would be ok, Ethan new it but Connie wouldn't let him go back and help them look he decided he would try again

"Ccccconnie I'm ok Iiiii don't need to be here I ppplease let me go back and help them look for Cal"

Connie stood back from Ethan and sat next to him on the bed "Ethan, you can't go back there it's safer for you here and Cal wouldn't want you in danger would he"

Ethan dropped his head and Connie went to put a hand on his shoulder forgetting that Ethan wouldn't let anyone touch him and so she jumped when Ethan scuttled back and let out a whimper she was at a loss to stop him as he ran from the cubicle

Ethan had no idea where he was going his tears where blinding him he didn't what or who he ran into he knew whoever it was, was trying to tell him something he shook his head trying to get away from the firm hands and he began to listen he realized it was the kind police officer who had stayed with them since this whole thing had happened.

"Ethan, are you with me buddy, we need to talk about Cal, I'm sorry but…"

When he heard that sentence Ethan new that Cal hadn't made it and he shook his head getting out of the officers grasp he took off running.

The officer made to go after him when he received a call on his radio he turned to Connie who nodded at him before getting Lofty and Max to go after Ethan

Lofty and max stopped when they reached the main exit and looked around for any sign of Ethan, Sighing Lofty turned to Max "What do you think"

Max turned to him "I'm thinking that Cal is gone and Ethan has lost it understandably in his vulnerable state, as to where he would go I have no idea"

Lofty nodded and they split up to go in different directions

Ethan found himself in the park when his asthma finally made him stop he sat on a bench and reached into his pockets for his pumps, he paled when he realized they were not in there then he remembered that they wouldn't be as Cal had them, Cal who had been looking after him since Olive had come onto the scene, Cal who had comforted him, protected him the thought of Cal had Ethan's eyes fill with tears and he had no control to stop them as he struggled to get air into his lungs, his breathing becoming worse as he sobbed for Cal

Ethan had never wanted Cal so much, he wanted him to be beside him coaching him in through the asthma attack, Ethan didn't realize he had a crowd around him and nor that they had already called an ambulance he did notice anything only that Cal was not beside him and that he was alone and had no one to protect him.

Dixie and Iain pulled up by the bench and Iain was out of the ambulance before it was fully stopped, when the call came in they didn't know it was Ethan but as they got near they could clearly see it was they're Dr. Hardy. Iain Sat beside him not touching him but speaking gently to him

"Ethan, it's Iain, do you know me" Ethan blindly nodded as he recognized the face swimming before him

Iain nodded at the response gently placed an oxygen mask over Ethan's face Ethan drunk in the oxygen helping to clear his sight he looked up at Iain with a silent question and Iain's heart broke a little, he had a younger brother and he could never handle the look of devastation on his face either, Iain nodded before speaking around the lump of emotion in his throat

"I heard Ethan I am so sorry, but we need to get you back to the hospital, we are all here for you, let us help you"

Ethan shook his head his breathing under control he looked up to see that Dixie had cleared the crowed and was walking towards them

Ethan looked up "Iiii nnneed to be alone, no one can help me now"

Iain spoke as Ethan got up removing the mask and walking off "Ethan please, you need to come back with us let's talk about this"

But Ethan was gone all be it at a slower pace.

He walked for what felt like hours and his phone battery had long since dies with the amount of calls he refused to answer from his friends and colleagues. He found himself on the bridge where he and Cal used to come on walks it wasn't far from their apartment and they would come here to talk, this was where they had been when Cal had told him that he wanted them to be brothers again, where Ethan had slipped so easily back into the role of younger brother not quite realizing how much he needed it himself until it happened. But now Cal was gone wiped out of life by the people who wanted Ethan to be a member of their sick and twisted family

Ironic that they should take away the only remaining member of his real family his only family his big brother, the only person who loved him unconditionally, who knew him better than anyone

He couldn't believe that he was gone he would never see him again. Ethan hadn't notice before that it had started to rain and he only noticed now as he began to shiver in the thin top he had on, he laughed slightly thinking that for once the weather suited his mood. He supposed that he should go back to the hospital there would be paper work he would need to fill out arrangements that would need to be made.

He made to turn when he looked down at the water below, and he couldn't help the thought that run through his mind 'it would be so easy Ethan, just one jump and you could be with him forever, it wouldn't hurt and why should you stay'

Ethan scared by his own thoughts backed away from the railings he hadn't noticed the car that had pulled up nor the 3 people who exited it but he jumped when he heard a voice say

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, you'd miss out on all the fun"

**Apologies for the late update and for leaving it there. Hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you next time.**

**Also I am going got finish this fic before I start uploading a new multi chapter story but as you are all so patient I thought I would reward you all with a new one when this is finished one that I am already writing so hopefully you won't have so long to wait between chapters.**

**P.S still loving all the Ethan/Cal fics so please keep writing them **

**Love to you all and please review **

**C xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 the sweet shop Lady

Ethan turned towards the voices feeling numb, he had nothing else to lose, nothing else to feel, he was so fed up of feeling scared, feeling useless and feeling like the world was going at 100 miles per hour while he was being dragged under water. Losing Cal meant he had nothing left to fight for, he figured he may as well let Olive finish the job, at least then what ever came after he and Cal would be together. He swallowed down the last remaining bit of fear he felt and looked up at the 3 biological children of Olive and through the blur of tears stared at them before talking

"You have helped Olive take everything from me, before you do whatever you have ppplanned cccan you just tell me why? Why did Cal have die and wwwwhy mmme"

The oldest of trio blinked through the rain before answering "you have to do everything for family, even if sometimes it hurts you, so you have a choice, we can give you everything you can be part of this family, mammy's waiting in the car and we can all go to a new home a new start"

Ethan could feel his courage wavering but thinking about Cal angered him and he stood tall "iiii hhave a family"

The older brother shook his head about to speak when Matthew spoke "we are sorry about Cal but we can be your brothers now, come with Ethan we will be your family…."

Matthew stopped speaking and Ethan jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder he instantly relaxed when he heard a familiar voice speak

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys and not to be territorial but he already has a brother"

Ethan felt Cal's arm go around him and he leant into it that all the hello they had time for as everything happened quickly and they both staring down a gun a trigger was pulled Ethan heard a shot and he was pushed out of the way he rolled when he landed and stayed down covering his head a more shots rang out.

It was over in seconds Ethan shaking and clearly in shock was helped up he looked around for Cal and suddenly he was there in front him putting a hand on either side of his face talking to him trying to get him to do something then everything goes black

Connie strode towards the cubicle where there was shouting coming from and took a deep breath before walking in all faces turned to look at her and she raised a hand before talking

"Caleb you need to calm down so we can check you over, Ethan is sleeping he's in a side ward, he is stable and it seem his body is just exhausted, we need to stitch you up then we can get you to Ethan ok"

Cal had a lot of questions but all of them could wait he needed to see Ethan to see with his own eyes that he was ok, Connie was talking again and he tuned into what she was saying

"Olive is back in prison, or she will be when she's received medical treatment at a different hospital and under police guard, her children are currently being held in the police station pending a hearing"

While she was speaking Lilly had managed to stitch Cal's head as soon as She finished he stood up "so will you take me to Ethan now"

10 minutes later Cal was sat by Ethan's bedside waiting for his brother to wake up, Ethan began to move and Cal stood up noting the whimper and distressed movements Cal recognized the signs of a nightmare in his little brother and laid a hand gently on his head carding his fingers through his hair Ethan calmed immediately Cal sat back down and got himself comfy Ethan was exhausted and he needed sleep Cal let him sleep knowing he would need to be rested to deal with aftermath.

6 months later

The past 6 months had gone so fast sometimes Ethan didn't know if he was standing on his head or butt, in these times he would go to Cal and talk things through, Cal always having the patience to listen even though Ethan couldn't always get the words out.

Olive was back behind bars serving life with no parole and no 'day outs'. Her children were being held at a secure psychiatric prison and Ethan and Cal had been picking up the pieces.

Ethan was released after 2 days, days which Ethan spent asleep which considering he spent the next 6 weeks having nightmares was probably a good thing.

Cal managed to persuade Ethan to attend counselling Ethan agreed on one condition Cal goes with him. Cal eagerly agreed not letting on to Ethan that he had no intention of letting Ethan go anywhere alone for the rest of his life.

Life went on the two doctors working alongside each other the older one looking out for the younger with a fierce protectiveness that scared anyone that got to close to him.

So it was 6 months later and Cal and Ethan arrived at the hospital to find Honey had returned

Honey run up to Ethan and grabbed him in hug speaking "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, I had to go home, can we go out after our shift?"

Ethan had frozen and Cal looked at him noticing the change he waited for Ethan to answer

"Sorry honey, but no I, you iiiit'l never work" With that he turned and left leaving Honey standing there upset and Cal a little shocked the stutter had all but gone and Cal knew how much his little brother liked Honey

He turned to the now crying girl "I don't think he meant it, let me talk to him after shift, give him some time"

Cal left Honey and went to the staffroom he wasn't surprised when he saw Ethan there knowing the he would be waiting for him Cal smiled at him "want to talk about that" Ethan shook his head and turned to Cal "not really, and while we're here you think maybe I could you know do my work without you checking up on me all the time, as you rightly said we have to move on right, so loosen up a little"

Cal shocked because Ethan had done a complete 180 in the space of 10 minutes Ethan's outburst didn't upset him, since the incident Ethan would often lash out if he was out of his comfort zone, what worried Cal was that Honey had apparently put Ethan out of his comfort zone

Cal at Ethan's request stayed out of his way watching from a far. Halfway through their shift Ethan came up to Cal at the nurses station and spoke quietly to him "sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you, can we not go to the pub tonight"

Ethan heard the silent 'can we go home and talk' and nodded "sure thing nibbles" Cal walked away then, thinking that now it had been said Cal felt he should lighten up on the reigns a little, he knew he was being a little over protective the counsellor had told him the same, for Ethan to get back to normal for them both to they had to do normal things.

At the end of their shift Cal met Ethan and they walked the short distance to their new flat, Cal made small talk all the way knowing that it was sometime easier to get Ethan to talk if it was not forced

After an hour and half of small talk with food in between Ethan still wasn't talking and Cal was getting frustrated wanting to help Ethan but he wasn't a mind reader he decided he's jump in, If Ethan was mad he might just let on to Cal what the problem was.

"It's good that Honey's back, you know ,maybe now you two can finish what was started before she had to leave….."

He didn't get to finish Ethan exploded "nothing will ever happen with me and Honey, just drop it Cal I don't need this right now and will never need me, she deserves some one better"

Ethan stood there shocked at his own outburst and Cal recognized the fight or flight look in his eyes he spoke before Ethan had chance to leave

"What do you mean better than you? And don't think about leaving Ethan we are having this conversation, why would you think there is someone better than you what do you mean by that?"

Ethan sighed rubbing a hand over his face "iii I didn't mean anything by it I'm just tired I'm going to go to bed who knows I may actually sleep"

Cal knew Ethan was trying to change the subject and prevented him from leaving the room "you know what the counselor said Ethan it's better to talk than bottle it all up, come on this is me I know your hiding something"

Ethan pushed against Cal "You know the counselor is an idiot I'm not going to go anymore and you have no idea, why would she why should she be lumbered with me someone who is…"

Cal saw the fight leave Ethan and pushed again "someone who is what Ethan?"

Ethan slumped down the wall until he was sitting on the floor his head on his arms and Cal sat beside him "talk to me Ethan, Someone who is what?"

Ethan looked up and shuddered "someone who is damaged"

Cal closed his eyes, and silently cursed olive again he put an arm around Ethan who folded into him sobbing Cal said nothing knowing that Ethan needed to get it off his chest

"Why would anyone want me, I know that it wasn't my fault you've told me that enough times but, I am damaged Cal I don't even know if I'm ready to be that intimate with someone again this soon"

Cal hugged Ethan and spoke "You are not damaged Ethan, and so what if you need to take things slow, You can't bottle this up, it'll hurt you Ethan and I'm here for you whatever you need, you're counsellor said there was something you were holding back on was this it, do you really feel like your damaged"

Ethan nodded feeling every emotion from shame to hatred that here he was again in Cal's arms sobbing

"I just, in a way yes, I hate that she did that to me, that I didn't stop her, I just don't see how I will ever be ok with that"

Cal nodded before speaking "Ethan, you never have to be ok with it, you can be angry about it, you bottled it up for 12 years that's going to take some time to get it all out, but you can and you can and you will get through this Ethan we will one day at a time, I am with you 100% every step of the way, you're not alone"

Ethan and Cal talked until the early hours of the morning and although there was still a long way to go they were on the right track the sweet shop lady would not win with his big brother beside him Ethan knew he would be ok.

**Well I have to admit I had shed some tears writing this final chapter. This story has been a labor of love for me. I hope you have all enjoyed it and I want to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed, favorited or just read it really means a lot and I love to hear what you think. I'm sorry if this Chapter feels like a bit of a ramble but I thought Ethan would have some longer lasted issues and wanted to address the. Would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Oohh and I loved Ethan and Cal working together in casualty tonight.**

**Thanks everyone **

**C xx **


End file.
